


Heir of The Rock

by chrkrose



Series: royals [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: Jaime Lannister, first of his name, was then crowned King of The Westerlands. And Brienne, his Queen.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: royals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936966
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	1. Queen of The Rock

**Author's Note:**

> In between writing CP Au, I take breaks writing canon divergence or modern Au settings.
> 
> This is just me wanting to write some horny j/b missing each other.

“There’s no cause for concern. You are with child”

Brienne stops fastening the laces of her breeches, and all the blood that had been concentrating on her cheeks in a furious blush disappears entirely from her face.

For a moment she wants to protest. Wants to say there’s no possibility of such a thing, that the bedding had been more than a year ago… but then she remembers.

That it would be a lie. That there had been two turns of the moon since her husband had taken his rights in their bed. Two turns of the moon where she had _so willingly_ _given it to him._..

“I.. are you certain?” Brienne asks, and the maester gleefully confirms.

The Kingdom of The Rock will have an heir. It’s Queen is with child. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne’s marriage to Jaime had been much like all the matches that happen in Westeros: arranged by their fathers as a way to secure alliances. Although Tarth was such a small kingdom compared to any other on Westeros, it’s location on The Narrow Sea was strategically advantageous as much for trade as it was for war. The Lannisters dominated the west and had long neutralized the Ironborns threat in their sea. With the growing threat of the Targaryens in the Crownlands, having Lannister fleets anchoring on Shippsbreaker’s Bay and so close to Dragon Stone certainly imposed inhibitions on their ambitions of expansionism and their dreams of becoming conquerors that never truly died, despite Aegon I Targaryen’s death being almost three hundred years ago.

There were also rumors involving the Lannister heir and his sister, Princess Cersei, which certainly helped The Evenstar King in securing the match.

Despite that, to have Tarth’s Princess married off with the heir of The Rock, the future King of The Westerlands, was a marriage her Lord Father would have never dreamed to be possible. 

And so it was settled. Princess Brienne of Tarth, heir to The Kingdom of Tarth, married Prince Jaime Lannister, future King of The Rock, as the Westerlands Kings were liked to be known. 

The ceremony happened in Casterly Rock, in a lavish party fit for the King’s son. The agreement was that their first born would be heir of the Rock, and their second born, if there was ever one, the future Evenstar. Once her father passed away, Brienne would be recognized as Queen of Tarth and Evenstar, but a regent would be appointed among her father’s most trusted men to rule in her stead.

King Tywin Lannister abdicated the throne in favor of his son two moons after his wedding, as it was tradition among the Lannister royals.

Jaime Lannister, first of his name, was then crowned King of The Westerlands. And Brienne, his Queen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne excuses herself from her duties for the day and locks herself in her bedchamber.

_Their_ _bedchamber_ , she thinks while looking at the bed she has been sleeping alone since Jaime left to visit Highgarden and the King of The Reach. 

A year ago, they had been nothing but strangers, forced to spend the rest of their lives together for the sake of their houses. 

He was infuriating and reckless and more often than not, his words cut deeper than swords ever could. And still, there was a kindness to him that once discovered, threw her off balance. An honesty that she never suspected beneath his japes and sharp edges. And now…

And now she was with child and the thought of breaking those news to him in a fortnight was enough to send her heart racing and her palms sweating.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The bedding on their wedding night had been nothing but duty, although she had been certainly surprised that her septa’s warnings never came to fruition. There wasn’t devastating pain or humiliation. Still, both had gone their separate ways the following morning and the first few months of their marriage had Brienne sleeping alone every night while Jaime made himself comfortable in another chamber far away from the one that should be shared by them.

But slowly, they found common ground where before there was only disagreement. Slowly, she came to understand him a little bit better, to not take offense so easily, to see the humor beneath his japes. To understand they weren’t at her expense. He wasn’t laughing at her; he was searching her eyes so they could laugh together. 

And then he started seeking her out, for advice on disputes brought to his attention, their bannermen, the taxes, the golden mine. For her opinion when she never thought he would care. 

The day after he found out she liked to practice with a wooden sword in a hidden alcove near one of the cliffs of Casterly Rock, he requested their master-at-arms to teach her what he knew as he, Jaime, had been taught himself in his youth. And he would ask her to spar whenever they had time between their duties as King and Queen.

And then he would come to have supper in her company at their solar. And sometimes he would accompany her to her chambers to drink a glass of wine between discussions regarding matters of their Kingdom, or to hear news from Tarth whenever she received them. Sometimes they just stayed in silence, until Jaime cracked it with some tale that would usually end with him laughing silly. 

She liked those moments best. 

They fell into an easy routine, one that was expected and gave her something to look forward to at the end of each day.

Until one night...one where he seemed overly tired of the day's activities, one where his usually good humor was damped by whatever issue his father had brought that day in regards to how Jaime ruled his kingdom… until one night where Brienne had told him he was welcome to sleep in his bed,  _ their bed... _ if he wished. 

The silence following her proposition was heavy and laced with a tension she couldn’t quite recognize, but that made her unease all the same. Her cheeks were probably Lannister crimson, and she was nearly regretting the words that came out of her mouth. But when Jaime nodded, all she felt was relief. 

She was not thinking what those words might have meant then. She was not thinking anything at all besides not wanting him to walk for a good thirty minutes until he reached his own bedchambers in the castle. But every night after that one, Jaime would sleep in their bed. They would sleep side by side, and wake on the morrow side by side. He was the first person she saw when the morning light touched the sheets and the last person she saw when the candles were blown and darkness engulfed their room.

And when she woke in the middle of the night, mere hours before he was set to leave for The Reach, shifting and turning around, just to see him awake and staring at her, the moonlight barely enough to illuminate his features in the dark… it felt as if all those months of proximity had reached their boiling point. 

Jaime closed the distance between them and kissed her tentatively. Grinned and kissed her again, harder, when she chased his lips after he broke that first kiss. 

There was pure heat between them at the first swipe of his tongue against her lips, when she opened up to him and he came back for more. She was hungry for the taste of him. Hungry for the weight of his body on top of her own, his hips fitting snugly between her open thighs.

Jaime slipped her night shift over her head and palmed her breasts, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh in his hand, moaning against her mouth as she got him free of the soft fabric of his sleeping pants while he dragged her small clothes down her legs. 

Her cheeks still flush bright red remembering Jaime’s lips wrapping around her nipple while he touched the damp curls between her thighs, the wetness coating his fingers and how he… how he  _ sucked _ on them when he brought it to his mouth. 

The feel of him sliding inside of her, filling her deep, making them one… felt only inevitable. The fitting ending to their dance.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brienne woke the next day with the morning light. Woke to empty sheets and a note.

_ The party waits for me by the gates of the castle and I have never felt more like skirting my duties and spending the day with you beneath these blankets. But I believe you wouldn’t appreciate this display of laziness by a king.  _

_ Be safe in my absence, wench.  _

_ Your husband. _

_ J _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Watching the cliffs below one of the windows of their chambers, Brienne touches her belly. There’s still no sign of life, nothing that indicates what’s growing within her.

She wonders if Jaime will be pleased by this news. His father certainly will, if he does not know already. The maester had promised not to tell a living soul before King Jaime arrived in Casterly Rock, but she knows Tywin Lannister has eyes and ears everywhere in this castle.

_ To give him an heir, that was my duty. Will he still want to touch me even though I’m already with child?  _

The thought comes before she can stop it, and she feels her cheeks flush by merely considering such a thing as important. 

Besides, that night was perhaps something that shouldn’t have happened. Perhaps he was anxious about traveling through The Westerlands. Anything could happen and even the more experient Knight won’t underestimate the dangers of the road even in times of peace.

_ Or perhaps… perhaps it was his sister he had in mind _ , Brienne can’t help thinking.   
  
  



	2. King of The Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cersei makes an appearance. Not j/c friendly.

He seems unable to stop thinking of Brienne and is driving him mad. Worse, thoughts of her come to him in the most improper moments of the day. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

He’s in the company of Olenna in her solar and flashes of Brienne’s skin, flushed, freckled and sweaty, flicker in his mind for no reason other than to put him in the worst kind of predicament. What a great way of causing a diplomatic issue between both kingdoms. Three hundred years of peace, every single one of them about to be ruined if the Queen mother notices the very _visible_ line of his hard cock inside his breeches while he sits uncomfortably on the chair next to her, and takes offense rightfully so. All because he couldn’t spend a day without revisiting memories of his last night in The Westerlands. 

_You cannot say I wouldn’t go to war for you, wench,_ Jaime thinks to himself, amused. He can perfectly see his wife’s scowl and the reproachful look she would give to him, all the while her cheeks blushing a furious shade of red

A blush that spreads all the way down her neck and collarbones, to her tits that fit so perfectly in his hands and in his mouth, the freckles on-

“Your grace?” A servant stands beside him. “More tea?” 

Jaime nods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

He’s riding with King Mace and the blue sky reminds him of Brienne’s wide open gaze. _Innocent._ So full of life and curiosity and so transparent, so stubborn in the way she narrows them, so gentle and caring when she thinks he’s not looking… and he’s so distracted that his horse comes to a halt and almost throws him over the saddle.

_You cannot say I wouldn’t break my neck for you, wench._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

And then there’s the matter of Cersei. 

He had thought less and less about Cersei ever since she left Casterly Rock, a fortnight after his marriage. He had buried himself in his duties as King of The Rock, and then had buried himself in the complicated affair of discovering Brienne, all the rough edges and missteps of the early days of their acquaintance and the warmth of her presence and softness of her company in the later months of their marriage. 

He had also buried his _cock_ deep inside of her while she panted sweetly against his ear, while he caught her moan with his own mouth. 

_That_ had driven all other thoughts away remarkably well too.

By the time he left Casterly Rock for Highgarden, he had completely forgotten his sister would be there - now a Tyrell Princess instead of Lannister - until halfway down the journey to The Reach. The twist in his stomach at the thought of seeing her after more than a year apart had nothing to do with want and desire and everything to do with dread and uneasiness. 

Jaime cannot help but wonder _why._ A question within him he has no answer for. 

He spends the two turns of the moon he’s supposed to be in Highgarden making excuses not to be alone with Cersei in any capacity, and the fact that Olenna had her suspicious about their relationship makes it quite easy. For once, he’s grateful that the rumor has reached these parts of Westeros. 

But he can only go so far before she corners him, three days before he’s set to leave.

“I want you” she tells him, sickly sweet, barring the door of his guest chambers behind her. Walks to him until she’s pushing herself against him, her voice a breath in his ear “I’ve missed my brother. My lover. My other half.”

She looks as beautiful as she has always been, golden hair falling down her shoulders and back, wildfire green eyes that stare at him with a burning desire.

It does nothing for him.

Jaime takes a step back, raising an eyebrow. 

“You are married. So am I. In case you have forgotten, sweet sister.” 

She smiles, but he sees it. That flicker of confusion in her eyes. 

“A mummer's face. For both of us.”

Jaime thinks of the past year, of all the ways he had come to know his wife, of all the shared conversations and the silences in between. 

Of all the sounds she makes when she clenches around him, so so warm. 

There was nothing false about that.

“Need I remind you that it was your choice - your _idea -_ to marry Willas Tyrell? I asked you to run away with me,” it’s what he says instead.

“You expected me to rot in Casterly Rock while you married _that cow_ ? So I could be your paramour while she took a crown that belonged to _me_?” 

Jaime narrows his eyes, hand closing into a fist.

“Careful, sister. You’re speaking of the Queen.” 

“She’s not _my_ Queen” 

“But she’s _mine”_

Cersei’s mouth purses in dismay and disgust. The silence is thick between them.

“And what would be of us in Essos had we run away as you said?” She asks instead, changing the subject matter entirely. “We were made to be Kings and Queens, brother. We are Lannisters. What would be of us had we left?”

She had said the same thing, when he first asked. _What would be of us, Jaime_ ? His answer was simple back then. _We’d be free. We’d live openly, love openly. You and me_. 

Right now, his thoughts are only of what he _wouldn’t_ have, had he gone to Essos with Cersei like he once wanted to. 

Thoughts of Brienne.

“It no longer matters,” he tells her. 

She walks to him once more, once more presses herself upon him.

“You are a King. A King does what he wants to do. A King takes what he wants to take.”

And that’s the entire point, is it not? 

That’s the answer to his question, one he only now comes to realize he had inside of him all along. 

“I know” 

Jaime takes another step back.

  
  



End file.
